Mi lado oscuro
by fan a ciegas
Summary: Una carta de Fate para Nanoha, sentimientos descubiertos, verdades ocultas. ¿Estas dispuesta a aceptar tus errores?
1. Carta para Nanoha

**Mi lado oscuro...**

Historia basada en multiples anecdotas de la vida real... Perdonen que esta vez no venga el humor..

Mis queridos lectores esta es una carta de Fate para Nanoha, asi que no hay narradora, no se si dejarlo como oneshot o hacerlo un twoshot poniendo el punto de vista de Nanoha.

En fin espero que les guste owo

Fan a ciegas ¡Cambio y fuera! Wiii me voy a escribir la continuación de Madre.

* * *

><p><strong>MI LADO OSCURO...<strong>

_Para el amor de mi vida:_

_Mi amada Nanoha, mi hermosa niña... ¿Por qué crees que he decido escribir esto? Tal vez en este momento se te ha dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro, al pensar que yo como siempre te he entregado una carta de amor, una poesia o algún pensamiento que es olo para ti..._

_Tu sabes cuan enamorada estoy de ti, sabes cuanto te sueño y lo nerviosa que me pongo después de cada beso o después de cada mirada que me regalas... No hay ni abra una persona que logre despertar cada una de las sensaciones que despiertas en mi._

_Mi corazón canta tu nombre, mi alma baila al ritmo de tu voz, mi vida gira en tu mirada..._

_Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, por hacerme ver que valgo más de lo que me hizó creer mi madre todo el tiempo. Era tan doloroso saber que mi madre me odió sin yo haber hecho algo para merecer su desprecio..._

_Tu me hiciste darme cuenta del valor que tengo y que mi madre se perdia la fortuna de tener a alguien como yo queriendola..._

_Solo saber que he podido conocerte hizó que todo lo que sufri desde pequeña valió la pena, creeme lo volveria a vivir con tal de conocerte otra vez._

_Cada una de tus sonrisas, cada uno de nuestros momentos juntas me han hecho saber lo que es ser feliz, que incluso alguien tan imperfecta como yo podia sonreir y llorar al mismo tiempo por la felicidad que me hiciste experimentar..._

_Creeme cuando te digo que han sido una gran cantidad de veces en que me he sentido insuficiente, en que he pensado que mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que sea fuerte y tenga un futuro seguro... Y no a alguien como yo que lleva en el alma cicatrices que no han podido sanar a pesar de los años, no puedo evitar despertarme en la madrugada suplicando misericordia a mi madre que me tortura en sueños, no puedo evitar ser tan torpe al no saber como actuar en algunas situaciones, no mereces a alguien como yo tan estupida que no logra comprenderte y no sabe lo que estas pensando... Perdoname..._

_De algo estoy segura...Amo todo de ti... Amo tus ojos lavanda, son los más hermosos que he visto aunque se que preferirias tenerlos de otro color... Amo la forma en que sonries aunque creas que tu sonrisa no es para nada bonita... Amo tu forma de caminar aunque digas que caminas raro... Amo tu forma de reir aunque has intentado en más de una ocasión cambiar el sonido de tu risa... Amo tus manos que son para mi encantadoras aunque digas que parecen manos de un chico... _

_Amo lo terca que sueles ser aunque a mi me termines desesperando a veces... Amo que sepas que no puedes confiar aunque sueles dar tu confianza a quien no debes y terminas desconfiando de mi que te soy leal... Amo tu forma de pensar aunque creas tener la razón siempre y olvides que como yo sueles equivocarte..._

_Podria enumerar cada cosa que amo de ti... Pero ya sabes que amo todo en ti... Para mi eres perfección aunque tu digas que detestas que te diga eso... Tu para mi eres perfecta a pesar de lo imperfecta que eres..._

_¿Quieres saber qué más amo de ti?... Pues... Te lo dire con el corazón en la mano y... todo... el odio... que has sembrado en mi..._

_Amo como te gusta gustarle a otros... Amo cuando me dices inocente pensando que no me doy cuenta de que juegas con otros corazones... Amo que tengas el control sobre otras personas... Amo ver tu sonrisa de victoria al poner a alguna chica nerviosa porque le acosas... Amo que pienses que vivo en una burbuja donde no puedo ver tu lado oscuro y egoista... Amo como coqueteas y al final no le perteneces a nadie... _

_Amo cuando a otro u otra le dices "mi amor" y vienes a mi con tanta seguridad y me repites las mismas palabras pensando que estoy ciega de amor por ti..._

_Amo que seas tan estupida como yo en este absurdo juego en que estamos las dos, donde tu crees que te amo tanto que no soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo infiel que eres, este juego donde siempre me culpas de cosas que no hago pero que tu si haces a mis espaldas... Amo que creas que soy la más grande idiota que sigue a tu lado fiel esperando por la más minima de tus caricias, esperando como un perro fiel a que su amo le tire una migajas de amor..._

_Amo la forma lenta y torturosa en que rompieste mi amor puro por ti... Amo la forma en que me hundiste en la miseria haciendome sentir tan imbecil por llegar a desconfiar de ti y pedirte perdon por cosas que realmente pasaron..._

_Amo el como mataste mi remordimiento, porque ya empiezo a ser como tu... Porque estoy amando gustarle a alguien más... Estoy amando poner nerviosa a otra persona... Estoy amando hacerte creer que te soy tan fiel... Estoy amando besar otros labios que no son tuyos... Estoy amando decirle a otra persona que no hay nadie más que pueda amar... Estoy amando ya no sentir dolor ni remordimiento por traicionarte al regalar caricias a un cuerpo que no se parece al tuyo..._

_Te extiendo los brazos amor de mi vida, tal como tu me dices que tu corazón es solo mio..._

_¿Vas a reclamarme? ¡Hazlo! ¡Adelanteee! ¡Haaazlooo!_

_Anda ven a gritarme toda la furia que estas sintiendo en este momento... Ven y dime la porqueria de persona que soy por engañarte, por amar a alguien más... Anda ¿qué esperas?_

_Tu me has ido matando poco a poco... Hubieras estado conmigo cada noche que no dormi porque estuve llorando por ti... Porque no podia comprenderte... Porque no sabia cómo hacerte feliz... Porque me culpaba de los ataques de celos injustificados que tenias que siempre te hacian decirme cosas hirientes y que me causaron cicatrices en el alma..._

_¿Qué hay de las veces que espere paciente a que me contaras tu día? ¿Qué hay de las horas en que te espere para poder abrazarte? ¿Qué ocurrió con eso de que odiabas a los que jugaban con corazones? _

_¡Hipocritaaa! ¿¡Dices amarme a mi y a cuántas más!?_

_He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me dijiste adios, de las veces que me hechaste la culpa de las discuciones que tu empezaste, de las veces que te dije que te amaba incluso si eras capaz de jugar con corazones... Pero jamas tuviste el valor de admitir tu imperfección, en cambio recalcaste mis miedos, mis traumas, mis dolores, mis tristezas, mi poca voluntad, mi debilidad, mis pesadillas..._

_¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que todo debia superarlo? ¿¡Cuántas veces olvidaste tu tus propias palabras!?_

_He aguantado tu forma tan egoista de ser, siempre diciendome que me comprendias pero si era yo quien intentaba consolarte me hacias sentir inutil, porque según tu yo no te comprendia, que no sabia nada de ti..._

_Pero sé tu comida favorita, tu color preferido, tu mania de morder la almohada pensando que es algun postre, de tus cosas predilectas, de las cosas que te molestan, sé cual es nombre del perfume que usas cuando sales conmigo y del que usas cuando sales con otras... Me se la estupida sonrisa que pones al recordar cuando has puesto nerviosa a alguien... Sé cada cosa que te gusta sin que me hayas hablado de ello, de lo que odias con solo haber convivido contigo..._

_Lo qué se de ti lo aprendi día a día... Porque nunca me decias nada..._

_¡Puedes presumir que me conoces! Porque soy tan idiota que te hable de cada mania y habito que tengo, porque te conte lo que me gusta y lo que detesto... Te conte mis tristezas, mis miedos, mi todo... _

_¿En verdad me amaste alguna vez?..._

_Mientras otros que decian amarte te terminaron cambiando por alguien más, yo me termine quedando... ¿Y tu que hiciste? Empezaste a ignorarme a tal punto que parecia más un monologo mio que una platica entre las dos..._

_Yo sé mis errores... Yo sé las estupideces que he hecho... Recuerdo perfectamente las veces que te falle y por ello he aprendido más de ti... Y aun mejorado, aun amandote más, siempre terminas eligiendo a otra persona para decirle "mi amor"..._

_Desde el comienzo siempre te pedi a cambio tu sinceridad... Porque sé que no existe un amor perfecto... Pero tu solo te has dedicado a culparme, a ignorarme, a hacerme de lado... Me has ido matando sin piedad... Que triste haber sido yo siempre buena..._

_No tuviste piedad... Y de la soledad que alejaste de mi, me hiciste conocer una peor... Me mataste y la niña que te amaba con inocencia y pureza se murio en tus manos y ni cuenta te diste..._

_Es doloroso... Es doloroso aun... _

_¿Cambie? Si... Lo hice..._

_Ahora soy como tu, no tal vez peor... Porque yo no estoy jugando con corazones, yo no estoy dando caricias a más de dos por simple diversión... Yo no estoy jugando... Simplemente me estoy enamorando otra vez..._

_¿Tengo yo sola la culpa de estar posiblemente enamorada de dos personas totalmente distintas?... Tranquila... Solo por ti daria la vida... Si tu me pides que la deje, la dejare siempre y cuando tu también me eligas solo a mi... Porque ya estoy cansada de compartirte y fingir que no me doy cuenta de nada... Estoy cansada de sonreir a tus juguetes..._

_Aquella que estoy empezando a amar y tu, creo que si tienen algo en común... Creen que soy una idiota que con tan poco afecto se conforma... Y que pueden elegir al último porque siempre estare a sus pies..._

_Ambas son parecidas en ese aspecto... Valen mierda ambas..._

_Yo también tengo mi lado oscuro ¿sabes?_

_Porque disfrute cuando lloraste cada vez que te cambiaban por alguien más, disfrute las veces que te equivocaste conmigo pensando que te abandonaria, sonrei cada vez que sin darte cuenta me dabas pistas de las cosas que hacias a mis espadas... Adore cuando llorabas y yo era la única que en verdad te escuchaba..._

_Pero sobre todas las cosas ame que yo soy a quien terminabas contandole tus más infinitas tristezas cuando te dabas cuenta que los demás no te comprendian en realidad, siempre intentaron animarte comparando sus problemas con los tuyos, porque te daban consejos que tu no necesitabas, porque imbeciles te decian que sufrian más que tu..._

_Sabes yo seré la única que seguirá a tu lado incluso cuando el infierno te arrastre, pero tal vez vayas al cielo... Igual a donde quiera que vayas yo te seguire ahi.. Quieras o no... Porque soy la única capaz de amar tu luz y tu oscuridad._

_¿Tu puedes amar mi lado oscuro?..._

_Sospecho que no..._

_Con amor y odio..._

_**Tu imbecil de siempre... Fate...**_

_P.D. ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea quedarme mientras leias esta carta frente a mi?_


	2. Mis sentimientos

**Mi lado oscuro**

Hola lectores este es la segunda parte de este fic. He estado pensando en ponerle unos dos capitulos más. Ya veré. Perdonen la tardanza pero mi mente ha estado fabricando la loca trama de mi Fic Madre del anime de Nanoha.

Espero no descepcionarlos. Este fic comenzó una triste tarde de mi vida, aprovechando que ando depresiva pues escribi esto XD (una depresiva que se rie, já estoy loca).

Bueno les deseo días lindos y que esten bien. Lamento si tardó otra vez para los siguientes capitulos TwT no me maten.

Este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Mis sentimientos...<strong>

_Fate chan siempre ha poseido una mirada triste, una mirada melancolica, tanto que causa querer cuidarle. Y eso me causo, queria cuidarla pero... Olvide cuidarla de mi misma..._

_No habia dia en que no dijiera que me amaba, que me halagara, que me sorprendiera con un detalle aunque fuese muy sencillo._

_Odie su lado negativo, ese en que solia hundirse, pero odie más saber que ella podía levantarse y sonreir. La odie más cuando aquellos que la hirieron necesitaron ayuda ella iba y los rescataba..._

_Pero odio más saber lo estupida que fui... Odio como me siento ahora... Ese día enfrente de mi estaba Fate chan después de que yo leyerá su carta, estaba tan furiosa que estuve apunto de gritarle... Pero ella simplemente se levantó, hizó una reverencia y se marchó sin decir más. _

_Crei que me marcaria, que me pediriá perdón en algun momento, como siempre lo habia hecho pero... No fue asi... Han pasado meses y además me entere que ella se fue a una misión muy peligrosa y que no regresó... Nunca la encontraron... O tal vez ella desapareció a proposito... No lo sé..._

_Estoy desesperada, siento que me ahogo, me falta aire, todo se vuelve tan pesado. No aguanto, hay una presion en mi pecho. ¿Donde esta la paz que habia encontrado? ¿Por que mi alma esta tan inquieta?_

_No puedo respirar, cada día se vuelve mas gris. ¿En donde te encuentras Fate chan? ¿Estaras bien? ¿Regresaras? ¿Sabes que te extraño? Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que cause..._

_Mis ojos se revelan contra mi mente, lloran tu ausencia, mi corazón esta herido, el tiempo lo esta lastimando y mi mente lo quiere matar... ¿A dónde debo ir para verte? _

_¿Por que no te busco?... Porque creo en tu palabra, porque creo en ti, me dijiste que siempre volveriasde todas tus misiones, asi que estoy esperandote, me dijiste que tu no desapareces asi que no debo desconfiar... Tú volveras... ¿Cierto?_

_Pero no puedo evitar llorar, lloro al amanecer al ver que he pasado otro día sin saber de ti, lloro en las tardes y siento que mi garganta esta adolorida de tanto aguantar las ganas de gritar, lloro toda la noche hasta que el cansancio me gana._

_Nada ni nadie puede consolarme,,ya no juego con los corazones ajenos, ya nada me divierte, estoy vacia Fate chan..._

_Vuelve por favor, si no me quieres hablar... Esta bien no me hables solo dejame verte a lo lejos, no te molestare, pero vuelve..._

_Vuelve te lo suplico, si no me quieres... Esta bien no me quieras pero dejame estar cerca y saber que estas bien..._

_¡Vuelve te lo ruego! Si no me amas... También esta bien, no me ames, deja que este en tu vida aplaudiendo tu felicidad aunque eso me parta el corazón... Pero vuelve... No me dejes sola..._

_¿Tan insignificante soy que no merezco que me extrañes? ¿Tan innecesaria soy en tu vida? Por favor acuerdate de mi, tu eres mi luz..._

_Vuelve no dejes que muera en vida... No quiero volver a ser más aquella que no sentia... Aquella que te hirio sin pensar..._

_Te necesito porque eres tu mi vida... Te necesito aunque no me ames, aunque me odies... Yo te necesito. ¿Qué no ves que eres especial para mi?¡ Eres la unica! ¡Eres el unico amor de mi vida!... Todas las demás fueron un error, perdoname por favor..._

_Si ya no puedes amarme, no lo hagas, pero deja que yo te siga amando... No te obligare a quedarte a mi lado, solo dejame estar cerca..._

_No quiero estar vacia, asi que vuelve... Vuelve... Vuelve antes de que tu ausencia fortalezca la razón y mate al corazón... Salvame de caer al precipicio de la soledad eterna._

_Podran haber a mi alrededor miles de personas pero la unica que quita la soledad en mi interior eres tú..._

_Si los caminos de la vida nos vuelven a cruzar, y si fuese en otra vida que nos encontraramos, te aseguro que me volveria a enamorar de ti... Bastara solo verte._

_Mejor vuelve... vuelve pronto Fate chan..._

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios, haganmen saber si coloco o no los capitulos de mas, o lo dejo asi.<p>

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
